


Love Letters

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Background Relationships, Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Tony finds a letter with familiar handwriting.





	Love Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "handwriting"
> 
> part of my [happy ‘verse](http://ami-ven.livejournal.com/747461.html)

“Steve,” said Tony, in a small voice, standing in the doorway of the spare bedroom that had become Steve’s art studio. He was holding a single sheet of paper, clutching so tight it was beginning to crumple. “You would tell me if there was someone else, wouldn’t you?”

“Would I…?” Steve repeated, then his eyes widened. “ _Tony_ , no – I mean, I would never – I mean, of course I would tell you – I mean, _Tony_ , there is no one else and there never will be.”

Tony frowned. “Then what’s this?”

He held out the paper, and Steve took it. It was a sheet torn out of a loose-leaf notebook, the kind that they ordered by the case and everyone left lying around. This particular page was covered in scrawled half-sentences – _when we are alone_ – _asleep for so long_ – _every time you come back to me_ – _waited decades for you_ – _too good for me_ – _wish I could promise_ – 

A few phrases were crossed out, then written again, and Steve read through them all carefully, confused. “I have no idea what this is,” he said.

“You wrote this,” Tony pressed. “That’s your handwriting.”

Steve looked at the paper again. It was mostly just scribbles, half of the words rushing together in sloppy cursive that, if he stopped trying to read them, did kind of resemble his laziest handwriting. But Steve knew he hadn’t written it, so that meant…

“Tony,” he breathed, gently catching the engineer’s hand, where he’d been fiddling with his arc reactor. “I promise that there’s no one else, because _Bucky_ wrote this.”

“Bucky?” repeated Tony, incredulous. “Wrote that? In _cursive_?”

Steve laughed. “We were taught by nuns – of course he can write in cursive. And we were taught by the same nuns, so that’s why our writing is so similar. I’ll bet that Bucky was trying to write a letter to Rhodey, while he’s away.”

“A letter?” said Tony. “People still write those?”

“Boys from Brooklyn and the forties still do,” said Steve, then his expression turned serious. He set the sheet of paper on his desk, then slid his hands onto Tony’s hips, pulling him closer. “I’m a little concerned a how quickly you’d thought I’d take up with another person.”

“Steve…”

“What can I do to make sure you never think that way again?”

“Oh,” said Tony, who had clearly not been expecting that response. “I…”

He let out a long breath and leaned forward, resting his forehead on Steve’s shoulder. “You could keep acting like it’s inconceivable for you to ever leave me.”

“It’s not an act,” said Steve. “I don’t know what I’d do without you, Tony. And I’ll keep saying it until you believe me.”

“Okay,” Tony agreed, and kissed him.

THE END


End file.
